Morton Koopa Jr.
.]] '''Morton Koopa Jr. is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise. He s one of Bowser's eight children and the sixth oldest Koopaling. Although he has a large build, Morton doesn't appear to be as powerful as some of his other large brothers, like Ludwig or Roy. This may just be due to the fact that he is one of the younger Koopalings, and needs to grow some more. Unlike his siblings, many of Morton's features are unique, and are not shared traits. He is the only Koopaling to have brown skin, whereas the others all have orange skin. Morton is also the only one of his siblings to have a unique shell color. While his siblings have either green or pink shells, only Morton has a gray one. He is also the only one to have a white head. Another unique feature of Morton's is the large, star-shaped birthmark on the left side of his face (similar to the makeup worn by Paul Stanley of KISS\\ fame, except the mark is on the left side of Morton's face, not right). Character history . ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Morton's first appearance was in ''Super Mario Bros. 3 where he, along with his siblings (minus Bowser Jr.) aided their father in an attempt to take over the Mushroom World. Morton usurped the sultan of the Koopahari Desert and took over, but in the end he was defeated by Mario. ''Super Mario World Morton appeared again in ''Super Mario World helping his family in an attempt to take over Dinosaur Land, where he had taken over Donut Plains and attacked Mario by climbing the walls and ceiling of his room and dropping down. In the end, he is once again defeated. ''Hotel Mario, ''Yoshi's Safari, and Mario is Missing! Despite his previous defeats, Morton still returned to help his family in Hotel Mario, Yoshi's Safari, and Mario is Missing!, but is defeated by Mario and Luigi each time. After Mario is Missing!, Morton, along with the other six Koopalings, disappeared. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Morton returned along with his siblings in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, where they guarded Bowser's Castle. Here, Morton learned a new attack, sending shockwaves. Despite this new attack Morton ended up being beaten and has once again disappeared. Personality According to the Nintendo Player's Guide for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, Morton is a grouch with a cantankerous personality. In the cartoon, he was quite talkative, to the point of never seeming to know when to stop talking. Cartoons In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons, Morton was renamed Big Mouth Koopa Jr. (although the "Jr." part was only mentioned on the bonus disc of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 DVD set released by Shout! Factory. Thus, he is commonly known simply as Big Mouth Koopa), ostensibly because he was more talk than action. Aptly, in the Super Mario World cartoon, he occasionally served as an announcer. There are a few physical differences between Morton and Big Mouth: Morton's shell is gray and in the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon, Big Mouth's is purple; Big Mouth has much larger eyes and purple eyelids; and the star-shaped birthmark on Morton's face is darker around the cheek, while it's just one solid color on Big Mouth. Big Mouth's rambles were given by Dan Hennessey. Sometimes, Big Mouth's name is spelled as Bigmouth. Name Controversy Morton is named after the late talk show host Morton Downey Jr. The editors of the magazine Nintendo Power once claimed that when they asked Bowser why Morton Koopa was called "Jr.", he responded by pelting them with Bob-ombs. Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Child characters in video games Category:Animal supervillains Category:Child supervillains Category:Fictional turtles Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:1990 introductions